Rival
by naerossichan
Summary: Walaupun kau sudah terlalu jauh untuk kukejar, aku akan menyusulmu, Shin. First ES21 fic! Oneshot. Friendship ShinSakuraba. RnR please...


Halo! Nae-chan disini! XD

Ini fic Eyeshield 21 pertama saia, jadi harap maklum kalo ancur yah? Ini fic oneshot kok. Saia juga pengen meramaikan fandom ini… Mohon bantuannya, senpai-senpai sekalian! XD

Wokeh, selamat membaca, minna-san! Semoga kalian suka, yah! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning **: OOC (dikit), gaje, abal…

* * *

-

"Haaah, capeknya~"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku cadangan. Latihan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Berlari sambil pass-catch terus-menerus selama lima jam! Pelatih Shogun ternyata benar-benar tidak main-main mempersiapkan Ojo untuk turnamen musim depan.

Ia baru saja menenggak air mineral dari botolnya ketika salah satu temannya berseru padanya, "Hei Sakuraba, lihat! Ini Shin, kan? Hebat, dia masuk majalah American Football ini!"

"Ng?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke majalah yang dipegang temannya itu, dengan botol yang masih menempel di mulutnya. "Iya, itu memang Shin."

"Uwah, dia memang hebat…" tidak perlu menunggu lama, beberapa pemain lain langsung mengerubungi majalah itu, sambil menggumam kagum tentunya. Sakuraba sendiri tidak menanggapi apa-apa.

Ya, itu memang Shin. Ia sudah melihat majalah itu ketika lewat di pertokoan tadi pagi. Shin dari Ojo, disebut-sebut sebagai jenius baru di American Footbal tingkat SMA. Shin yang dikenalnya sejak SMP dulu. Shin yang dia ajak masuk ke tim American Football. Tapi, bahkan Shin sekarang sudah sangat jauh di depannya. Jenius yang tidak bisa dijangkaunya, walau dengan latihan seperti apapun.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas. _Tidak_, ia menggeleng. _Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kalau aku berlatih dengan keras, kan? Aku sendiri yang menentukan akan menjadi atlet American Football. Ini impianku sejak dulu. Kalau Shin saja bisa, kenapa aku tidak?_

Maka dia pun berdiri. "Lho, kau mau kemana, Sakuraba?"

"Aku mau latihan lagi," jawabnya sambil berlari pelan kembali ke lapangan. Bersamaan dengan Shin yang berlari ke arahnya, mereka sempat bertatapan sekilas saat berpapasan. Lalu mereka saling melewati begitu saja.

_Aku akan mengejarmu, Shin._

-

-

"Sakuraba-chan… Kau tidak boleh terlalu capek latihan terus, setelah ini kita masih ada sesi pemotretan untuk iklan soda…" manajerku mulai berceloteh lagi saat kami sudah memasuki mobil. Haaah, yang benar saja, kami baru saja menghadiri wawancara di stasiun tivi. Padahal seharusnya aku latihan untuk persiapan turnamen.

"Ano… Apa boleh kalau pemotretannya dibatalkan saja? Aku masih harus latihan hari ini…" aku bicara pelan pada manajerku, Miracle Ito. Aku agak tidak enak mengatakannya, bagaimanapun juga dia yang selama ini bekerja keras sampai membuatku terkenal seperi ini.

"Apa?! Itu sama sekali tidak bisa! Aku sudah bersusah payah agar kau bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi ikon merk soda ini!" lagi-lagi ia berceloteh sambil menghentikan mobil kami di parkiran. Ternyata kami sudah sampai. "Ayo kita turun."

Aku menurut saja, turun dari mobil lalu duduk di ruang tunggu bangunan megah itu sementara paman Ito bicara pada resepsionis. Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas. Aku ingin latihan, aku ingin latihan… Teman-temanku pasti sedang berlatih keras sekarang―apalagi Shin. Dia kan yang paling ekstrim porsi latihannya.

Ah, Shin… Baru saja kemarin aku bertekad akan latihan terus untuk mengerjarnya, tapi sekarang saja aku sudah bolos. Atlet macam apa aku ini. Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas membandingkan diriku dengannya.

"APA?! Ditunda? Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah kemarin itu…" pembicaraan Paman Ito membuyarkan lamunanku. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya. Eh? Apa tadi aku mendengar kata 'ditunda'?

Sepertinya terlintas sesuatu di kepalaku…

-

-

_Jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari sini…_ batin pemuda berkaos putih lengan panjang itu. Dia baru saja keluar―mungkin lebih tepat disebut melarikan diri dari area gedung megah di belakangnya itu. Karena jarak dari sana ke lapangan tempatnya latihan lumayan dekat, jadi dia berlari saja. Hitung-hitung sebagai latihan.

Matanya sedikit tersentak ketika menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang berlari juga, berlawanan arah dengannya. Sepertinya orang itu familiar, hanya saja wajahnya yang menunduk sedikit tertutup oleh tudung jaket yang dikenakannya. Ketika mereka sudah semakin dekat, ternyata dugaanya benar. Itu Shin.

_Mungkin dia sedang latihan juga, tapi kenapa dia sendirian? Ah, bukankah pelatih selalu memberikan latihan khusus pada Shin? Jenius tidak membutuhkan latihan ala orang biasa seperti yang lain. Tidak seperti aku_, batinnya lemas.

Lagi-lagi mereka saling melewati begitu saja. Sakuraba sempat melirik Shin lewat sudut matanya ketika mereka berpapasan, dan pemuda berwajah serius itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

_Bahkan melirikku pun tidak, apalagi menoleh. Aku memang sudah tertinggal sangat jauh di belakangnya_.

Sakuraba terus saja berlari. Mungkin karena melamun, dia tidak menyadari sudah ada segerombol gadis-gadis yang menghadang di depannya. Wajah tampannya langsung berubah horor seketika.

"KYAAAA~ Sakurabaaaa….!" Dan bagaikan roket, mereka langsung menyerbu Sakuraba dengan ganasnya.

"Hiiiiiiyy…" tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari membabi buta, kemana saja untuk menghindari serbuan fans yang menggila itu. Menyusuri jalan raya, berbelok ke tikungan, menyusup (?) ke gang-gang, tapi gerombolan gadis-gadis itu tetap belum menyerah juga. Kalau saja dia bukan atlet, pasti Sakuraba sudah ambruk saat itu juga.

"Gawat, kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa latihan…" desis inner-nya dengan air mata bercucuran. Dia masih berlari, tanpa arah yang jelas. Akhirnya setelah dirasa cukup aman, dia berhenti sambil terengah-engah di tepi jalan itu. Baru saja dia akan menarik napas lega, tiba-tiba…

"SAKURABAAA…."

_Glek!_ "Kenapa mereka―mmmph!" kalimatnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ada tangan yang membekap mulutnya dan menariknya ke gang sempit di belakangnya. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tangan itu sangat kuat menahannya.

_A-apa? S-siapa orang ini? Jangan-jangan dia mau menculikku?! Atau dia punya dendan pribadi denganku lalu bermaksud ingin membunuhku?! Aku tidak mau mati muda dengan cara seperti ini!_ Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai memenuhi otaknya.

Lalu terdengar langkah kaki segerombol manusia yang sejak tadi mengejarnya dengan sangat cepat, lewat tepat di depan mereka berdua. Tentu saja mereka tidak melihat Sakuraba yang tertutup bayangan gedung di sampingnya. "Sakurabaaaa….!!"

Sakuraba menghela napas lega karena akhirnya bisa lepas dari kejaran gadis-gadis itu. Eh? Bisa-bisanya menghela napas lega di saat dibekap seseorang di jalan gelap seperti ini?

"Mmmph!" sekali lagi ia mencoba melepaskan tangan berotot itu dari mukanya. Sial, tapi tangan itu kuat sekali!

"Kalau kau masih seperti ini terus, kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku."

Mata Sakuraba hanya mengerjap bingung ketika orang itu tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya. Dia menoleh, dan sedikit melongo menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi di depannya.

"Shin…?" _Jadi Shin yang… menolongku?_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya diam, bergeming.

Sakuraba juga terdiam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Shin tadi. "Tapi, kau… kau sudah terlalu jauh untuk kukejar… kau jenius sedangkan aku hanya orang biasa…" gumamnya sambil mengalihkan matanya, menunduk.

Mata hitam itu masih menatap tajam ke arahnya―Sakuraba tahu walaupun ia masih menunduk. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Aku seperti ini juga karena latihan yang diberikan pelatih Shogi."

Pemuda berambut pirang mencuat itu membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tahu kalau apa yang Shin katakan memang benar. Seharusnya dia tahu, Shin juga berusaha sangat keras sampai bisa dijuluki jenius begitu. Sementara ia? Hanya menjalani American Football dengan setengah-setengah. Harusnya dia mementingkan impiannya sejak dulu sebagai atlet, bukannya malah mondar-mandir menjadi model dan bintang iklan.

"Jadi, sementara banyak jenius-jenius lain di luar sana," Shin sudah berdiri di depannya―memunggunginya, "apa kau mau tetap diam disini?"

Sakuraba sedikit tersentak, lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah. Senyum mulai mengembang di wajah tampannya, menatap punggung Shin yang mulai menjauh.

"Tunggu, Shin! Aku akan menyusulmu!" lalu dia juga ikut berlari, di belakang Shin. Sedikit demi sedikit berusaha agar bisa berlari di samping sahabat jeniusnya itu.

-

-

"Woah, Sakuraba! Tumben kau datang sepagi ini!" seru Otawara yang baru saja datang bersama Takami―yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran lebar dari pemain bernomor punggung 18 itu.

"Aku senang kau tidak bolos atau terlambat lagi, Sakuraba…" ujar Takami sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku hanya merasa, mungkin aku harus latihan lebih keras lagi…" tanggap Sakuraba sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dalam hati ia senang sekali, karena ternyata teman-temannya sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya dalam tim ini. Dulu dia pikir dia tidak dibutuhkan dalam tim, karena hanya menyusahkan saja gara-gara fans-nya yang menggila itu.

"Kami ganti baju dulu, setelah itu kita latihan pass-catch," kata Takami sambil masuk ke ruang ganti. Sakuraba mengangguk senang, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda―mengikat tali sepatunya. Hari ini dia datang lebih pagi. Entah kenapa semangatnya ketika dulu pertama kali masuk klub ini terasa lagi. Mungkin karena tadi malam ia sudah membatalkan beberapa kontrak yang mengganggu jadwal latihannya―setelah berdebat setengah jam lebih dengan sang manajer. Atau mungkin juga karena kata-kata Shin kemarin.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Shin, itu dia baru datang. Seperti biasa, dengan muka seriusnya itu. Tapi, walaupun kelihatannya dingin begitu, Sakuraba tahu ada sisi hangat darinya. Buktinya kemarin Shin peduli padanya. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih untuk itu.

"Hei, Shin…" panggil Sakuraba, membuat langkah Shin menuju ruang ganti jadi terhenti. Ia menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Umm, yang kemarin itu…" entah kenapa Sakuraba jadi agak salah tingah, "terima kasih, ya." tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang biasa dia tunjukkan di depan kamera atau di depan fans-nya, tapi senyum yang benar-benar tulus dari hatinya.

Shin terlihat agak terpaku melihat itu, lalu segera berbalik lagi membelakangi Sakuraba. "…ya."

Melihat Shin yang jadi aneh seperti itu, Sakuraba hanya bisa cengok sesaat. _Apa hanya perasaanku saja, atau tadi muka Shin agak memerah?_ pikirnya ragu-ragu.

_Eh, tapi sepertinya aku tidak salah lihat, kok. K-kenapa mukanya yang selalu serius itu…_

"Lho, Sakuraba," Otawara tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya, "kenapa mukamu jadi merah begitu?"

-

-

**Owari.**

-

-

Mugyaaaa~! Selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam! Entahlah, cerita abal ini saia tulis begitu saja… XD

Uhm, sejujurnya saia pengen bikin shonen-ai ShinSakuraba, tapi jadinya malah lebih ke friendship yah… =.='

Jadi, gimana menurut kalian? Kasih saran dan pendapat lewat ripiu, yah! XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review, please? ^^


End file.
